icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20120523024436
Can I just say why I don't think Seddie will get back together? or that it would surprise me if they did. I know this has been discussed before, but I when i think about things, I think hard and have to share lol. So here is my list of why I find it unlikely. Reason #1- Maybe the most important, the break up. It was different than the Creddie breakup in a lot of ways. I'm not sure if I'm the only one, but i felt the Seddie breakup really ended in a nice way that made sense. The both realized they don't belong together in that way and they were taking some "connection" (friendship) they had and forced it into a relationship. To me, that says they are basically done, I mean, they did say if that if Freddie got more abnormal and Sam normal it could work, but clearly that wont happen. With the Creddie relationship, it did not end mutually, it ended with CARLY, the girl who was originally keeping them apart, being broken hearted because of a misunderstanding, or at least thats what it seemed. Freddie said he'd be psyched about being her boyfriend if she really felt that way and they have not discussed it yet, but i have a feeling they will. Reason #2- Misconceptions of Sam's reactions and feelings. Everyone immediately assumed that Sam was jealous when Freddie got his crush for Carly back, but if anything it was hurt. I mean, they just broke up and he already likes her again, which is understandable, but it does not mean shes jealous, it just means she needed more time to move on than she was letting on. I mean, if your ex liked another girl after the breakup pretty quickly, youd be slightly hurt, but thats all it was in my opinion. Reason #3- Freddie's confession. He asked Carly if it was too late for her to love him in hopes of her having a postive reaction. Dan would not just do this for laughs, he knows there are plenty of Creddie fans out there and it would be cruel just to say that. For him to say that and do a complete turn around on his feelings for Carly, it would be extremely hard to write a good plot to make that all happen. Reason #4- The iSpeed date dance. i realize that was a few seasons ago, but the song "meant for me" had it all. It left the scene with the words "and you were meant for me...", which i honestly believe should mean something and could very well be the biggest hint to Creddie being end game that we'll ever get. I mean, seddiers argue that Sam walked in right when it said "if you want my heart, just let me know", but here are my thoughts. Obviously dan has a general idea of the direction he wants his show to go, so at this point he probbaly knew seddie would happen, which is why Sam walked in, but in the end Creddie was meant to be. This is just my opinion, it would be extremely surprising if Seddie happened again, just because it seemed Dan was very clear with the break up, and it didnt seem as if it were going to be adressed again. I mean, if you dont gather from them making out the last hour of their break up as their relationship being entirely physical, then I dont know what will. I mean, they fought and kissed the entire time, no healthy relaitonship can just be about kissing. Thats my opinion.